Mission: Get Sasuke!
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Naruto plans to win Sasuke's heart. Sasuke just wants Naruto to leave him be. NaruSasu


Mission: Get Sasuke!

By Shounen-Ai

Warning(s): NaruSasu, not, SasuNaru

* * *

_Mission 1: Steal Sasuke's first kiss!_

Naruto giggled quietly to himself as he watched his love walking casually, looking at the scenery. 'Time to start this mission!' Naruto thought as he began to follow feet away from the other. Each time the Uchiha checked to see if he was being followed, Naruto would quickly hide behind anything. A tree, a sign, even people and animals if they were nearby. Sasuke, of course, noticed the obviously blond thanks to his poor hiding spots and his bright clothing. The Uchiha released a sigh, wondering why the goof was following him around.

'Hm. He must want to test out a new justu he came up with on me.'

Sasuke looked back again, watching as orange flashed into a nearby bath house. He smirked as screams filled the air, along with smacks and yells of 'pervert'. Sasuke continued his walk as he felt the presence of his stalker once again. The first few minutes, he ignored him, but soon became irriated and looked back again. Once again, a flash of orange disappeared behind a random child.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY?!!

"NOTHING MA'AM! I'M JUST HID-OUCH! OWWWW!! STOP!!! I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE STOP HITTING ME! WHAT'S IN THAT PURSE?!? ROCKS!?!?!"

Sasuke chuckled, walking off once again and turning a familiar corner. Sadly, the presence of Naruto returned, this time he seemed to be in more pain then ever. Sauske peeked back from beneath his bang and saw how beat up the blond was. He was actually limping now. 'Let's see if he'll finally reveal himself.' Sasuke stopped and just as he turned around, he heard and poof and giggling. Sasuke blinked and wondered how stupid Naruto was. There he stood in his sexy-no-justu. No clothes. Just the clouds swirling about the private areas. He seemed to have grabbed some random bystander and chatted away. Sasuke sighed, feeling the vein on his forehead throbbing. He had enough of Naruto's stupid games.

"Naruto! Stop following me!"

Naruto froze in his spot. He had tried to disguised as a 'normal' girl on a date with some random guy, who he had actually grabbed when Sasuke looked his way. Naruto turned towards the other with a nervous grin. "Y-Yes Sasuke?" Naruto's 'date' had run off once Naruto had took his attention off him. Sasuke sighed again, shaking his head. "That is the most obvious disguise I have ever seen. I've seen your sexy-no-justu countless times. You'd expect me not to notice it?" Naruto pouted and transformed back to his original state.

"Why are you following me idiot?"

Naruto ignored the nickname and walked up to the shorter boy. Sasuke rose an eyebrow as Naruto stopped inches away from him. "Well? I'm waiting for an explanat-" Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Naruto's lips against his, forcing him to stop in his sentence.

'T-This idiot!!!'

In a blink of a eye, Naruto was on the ground, groaning and holding his stomach which had been punched by brutal force seconds ago. Sasuke 'hmped', feeling his cheeks burning. "Never do that again. Moron." With that, Sasuke hurried off. Naruto coughed, sat up, and rubbed his stomach. A grin appeared on his lips.

"Mission 1 completed."

* * *

_Mission 2: Be Sasuke's first ever boyfriend!_

"I like you a lot and I want to be your boyfriend."

"Hmph. No."

"What?!"

"You expected me to say yes?"

"Please Sasu-chan?!"

"Sasu-cha-"

"I'll love you every day!"

"Did you just call me Sasu-chan-"

"I'll even move in with you so you won't have to live in my stuffy place!"

"Wait. Stop talking you id-"

"I'll also cook dinner! It won't be ramen either!! I know a lot of recipes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!!"

"I already said-"

"I'll clean too! I'll wash your back during bath time! I'll also give you before-bed sex!"

"Wha-what!?"

"I'll be your personal sex slave, slash, cleaning person, slash, chef!"

"I said-"

"I'LL EVEN PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE THAT YOU SECRETLY LOVE CUDDLING!!"

"OKAY! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted in excitement. Sasuke glared at the blond, hating him for burning passion. "How do you know about my secret anyway you moron?" Naruto grinned as he crossed his arms and winked. "I once snuck in bed with you and you got all cuddly with me. You were so adorable." Naruto drifted off into la-la land, not noticing the deadly aura surrounded the Uchiha. Sadly, Naruto did not return to earth in time and once again, ended up on the ground, groaning in pain as the Uchiha stormed off growling.

Naruto just grinned weakly.

"Mi-mission 2 completed."

* * *

_Final mission: Make Sasuke fall in love with me!_

"Do you-"

"No."

"How about-"

"No."

"Do you really hate m-"

"Yes."

Naruto silently cried as his boyfriend continued to read his novel in peace and amusement. 'Why won't he just say he loves me! Then we could have sex by now!' Naruto groaned. Sadly, Naruto's AHEM had been irritating him more often then before. It most likely was because of the baths, bed, and food Sasuke and him shared for the pass two months. They had gone nowhere further then kissing, sweet talk, teasing, and holding hands (also cuddling in private). Naruto didn't think of sex as just for pleasure. Well, his AHEM did. But he wanted to have sex to express his love in a greater way. He loved the short-tempered, bastard called Sasuke and Naruto wanted to prove it through hard-core sex!

"Sasssukkeeeeee."

"I said no already you horny moron. Look, I'll give you permission to cheat on me so you can get laid. Be back in time for dinner, okay?" Naruto gaped, shocked Sasuke was actually giving him permission to go have sex with another. Naruto sighed, smacking his forehead. Couldn't the prodigy Uchiha see that he loved him and only him?! He'd never go to another. Like he said before. He only wanted to have sex to express his love. "Sasuke. I just want to express my-"

"Express your love in hard core sex. You told me this already. Look. Naruto." The novel was placed away. "I'm....'happy' you love me enough to try and...uhh..show me your love in another way, but I'm just not ready to move to the next step, okay? If you do love me, then you should respect my wishes, correct?" Naruto nodded. "Good." The novel returned in pale hands. Silence was bliss for the next few minutes.

".....Saassuukkkkeeeeee."

"Ugh! Moron!"

"I loooovveee yooouuu. Let me express it in actiooonnssss."

"Or to calm your raging hormones down.."

"That too..."

"Then no. Suffer."

"Sasuke! Your a bastard!"

"Thanks."

"UGH!"

--One Week Later--

Naruto stretched as he entered the Uchiha (and now Uzumaki too) Household. "Sasuke! I'm home!" His ears caught the sound of breaking glass and a loud curse. Naruto quickly darted into the kitchen, spotting his lover on his knees, sucking on his finger as he picked up the shattered tea cup pieces with his free hand. "Sasuke! Are you okay!?" Naruto knelt down next to the other. Sasuke pulled his finger from his mouth, glaring at the wound that seemed not to want to stop bleeding. "I'm fine. I'm just clumsy today." Naruto nodded slowly, grabbing the injuried hand. "Hey, what are you-" Sasuke breath hitched as Naruto began to suck gently on the injured finger. Sasuke gulped down the moans that seem to want to journey out through his lips.

"Na-Naruto. You can stop, I'll just bandage it." Naruto pulled away and inspected the wound. "No need! My awesome healing abilities stopped the bleeding and it's healing already!" Sasuke only nodded, pulling his hand out the blonde's hold. "Now, be a good slave and clean this mess up for me."

"Eh!?"

Sasuke exited the kitchen, ignoring Naruto's complaints. His mind was focused more on what had happened recently. He had actually enjoyed Naruto's lips around his finger. He didn't know why, but it excited him very much. This was odd since he had never felt this way before in his life. What was happening to him? Was he....turning into a pervert like Naruto? Sasuke groaned, noticing he was. But he also felt something else strange. His heart had sped up once he finally noticed the true concern in the boy's eyes. He had never pay much attention to Naruto's emotions, but this time. So close up..

_My heart's beating like crazy....._

_--_

"SSaaasssuukkeeee-ccchhhaaaannnnnnn." Sasuke jumped as arms wrapped around his waist and a chin fell on his shoulder. "What do you want moron?" Naruto pouted at the nickname. "I was wondering.....since you seem to hate sex. How about we just talk dirty to each other over the phone when we're at work!" Sasuke sighed. He wondered sometimes if Naruto knew the difference between Lover's sex and Plain sex. "Look, idiot. I'm not trying to get fired from my job by playing around with you." Naruto pouted once again. "You really are an idiot...I wonder why I like you..."

"Maybe because you LOVE me?"

".....love?"

"Yeah...I'm always serious when I say I love you Sasuke." Sasuke shivered at the serious tone that was taken over the happy-go-lucky tone. Maybe he did love the idiot. Even though he did ask for sex constantly. Destroyed his home occasionally. And was just plain annoying. But, their were times where Naruto was understanding, actually seemed to care about him, and even took care of him. Even during all that chaos, Sasuke couldn't help but smile and feel his heart pound hard in his chest.

Like...?

Love...?

"...Hmph."

'You love me don't you?"

"...."

'You do! So, from hate, to like, to love. I am good!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Whatever, moron."

".....ssoooooo...-"

"Fine."

"Really?!"

"I said fine already. Don't make me change my mind you-" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence....well insult as he was dragged into the nearest bedroom with the door slamming loudly.

"FINAL MISSION COMPLETE!"

"......what(aah)are you(mmmh) ta-talking about y-you...(aaahhhh)"

**Fin**

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: Lol. Made from pure boredom! Once again, not my best work at all. But it was fun making it!

Review Please!


End file.
